Quick as a kiss
by XzydrateXXaddictX
Summary: We all know Rixon. The side character in Hush, Hush. Path's best buddy, follows the rules, doesn't really care about feeling. But then Nora's mother's boss sends her daughter to stay with Nora. Can this troubled girl turn Rixon's point of view around?RxOC
1. Chap 1: Places to see, people to do

AN: I do not own Hush, Hush. Wish I did. Hope you like my stuff. ;] ANYWAY! I own none of the characters accept Vincent, teehee~ ENJOY! R&R

"Sora...Sora...SORA!" my name was yelled, right in my ear. Stirring I rubbed my eyes before opening them to a very annoyed Nora. "Honestly, your first day of school with me and you want to sleep through it?" she asked rhetorically. "I'm not a morning person." I answered simply, in my groggy morning tone. "I know. You're not a day person either. Blah, blah, blah. We went over this yesterday, etc. Just get ready for school so we're not late." she whined walking out, already dressed. I sat up, running my toxic blue painted fingers through my hair before yawning and going to my new closet. My mother, Nora's mother's boss had decided to vacation, and sent me to stay with her most trusted worker bee. Apparently more like her worker bee's daughter since the woman worked so much... and there was the maid too. I pulled out a pair of jeans and grabbed my rainbow studded belt. The jeans were loose as usually expected and looked faded slightly, no holes though. I tossed through each shirt, nothing seemed appealing for my first day at school with her. I didn't want to look like I was looking for attention but I didn't want to look like a recluse either. Ignoring the fact that it was so late in the fall season I went with a black tank top and wore a gray and yellow striped long-sleeved sweater, that was knit snugly. It hugged my curves as I tied my hair in a braid over my shoulder. The neck dove down in a low V.

I passed by Nora's mother's room, it'd been completely burned by fire merely a month ago apparently, but now it looked normal and clean. I sniffed the room, wrinkling my nose. Underneath the scent of paint and new wood I could still smell the cinders. My senses had always been higher than most. My mother said it was from my dad's side. But he was gone, and the only thing I had from him was my name. Pathetic, yes. Did I care, not anymore... Pulling on my converses I rushed out the door and Nora was leaning against my slightly beat up black jeep waiting for me. She said we'd go in my jeep since her car wasn't in the best condition and needed the radiator or something fixed. I hopped in the driver's side and looked to her. "You going to tell me which way to go?" I asked simply. "Of course." she tried to smile, but I could see she was having a time being civil towards me. Most people found me unapproachable, while it seemed she and her mother found my cut throat and cut to the chase ways unbearable. I just was tired of people's bull I guess. Wasn't my fault, it was their's, for giving me trouble in the first place. I started up the jeep and just followed her directions in an awkward silence. We arrived at the highschool in my jeep and I could tell she was ready to spring out. We headed in separately, and I headed straight to the office. Walking in I looked to the secretary who frowned at me. "You must be new. We don't allow students to wear unnatural eye color contacts in school." she said curtly. I took a deep breath. "This is my natural eye color." I said simply. I knew my eyes were weird. Who had silver eyes? My father, that's who. No one else. It seemed to only be him. There were gray eyes, but you usually saw them on old people... Not the point, well sort of was. "Go to the nurse." she said, her voice quivering obviously.

I shrugged my shoulders and headed towards where she'd pointed and walked into the nurse's office, knocking on the door frame. She turned to me, looking from behind some old fashioned spectacles. "Yes?" she asked simply. "The front secretary doesn't believe this is my natural eye color. And I guess she wants you to check it out, and I want you to tell her my eyes are naturally this colour and I'm offended strongly by her cruel words." I said in probably my most sarcastic tone. "Now, now. No need to get angry, I'm guessing you're new. Just come with me and I'll get her to let you by on this." she tried to soothe me, patting my arm before leading me out. Her salt-and-pepper hair was held in a neat bun behind her head. Props to her for holding her cool with me. I just watched the passing students go by, fiddling with my bangs as the nurse talked to the secretary. After a few moments of hushed conversation that I'd ignored so I wouldn't hear not even caring about what happened the nurse turned back to me. "All better." she chirped before walking away. "The principal is out today, get into trouble and the vice principal will have you for lunch. If you can't find your classes Ms. Valentine, then ask a student." she said with a slight sneer, handing me my transfer papers. I just shrugged, not paying too much attention as I walked out.

I spent part of the day sitting through classes and going through introductions, dealing with classmates and by the first class I had with Nora I didn't remember anyone's name. I walked into biology and stood by the teacher's desk waiting. A coach he looked like walked in and up to me. "Lost...miss?" he asked. "No, this is my new class, and you're my new teacher. I am Sora Valentine. Didn't you get the memo?" I quirked a blonde brow at him. He frowned and took my note I was showing to all the teachers and nodded, still frowning. "Fine, take a see next to Vee over there and I'll just move her partner. We'll be having a quiz first today, want to skip it Ms. Valentine?" he asked with a sneer. "I can probably ace it." I shrugged at him, walking away to the seat he'd designated and pulled out one of the binders in my book bag, doodling on the cover with one of my ink pens as I waited for the bell to ring. The girl I guessed was Vee sat down and did a double take. "You're not my usual partner. Who ARE you?" she asked, eyes wide. Nora walked up just as I was opening my mouth. "This is Sora, the girl who moved in this weekend that I was telling you about." she said, half-smiling. "Oh, _her_." she said in a weird tone. I frowned, looking to Nora. "If you don't like me, you know you could just say it to my face, right?" I called her out. She bit her lip, her eyes imploring her friend to come to her rescue. Suddenly a tall guy with clay skin and black hair walked up behind Nora, placing an arm around her waist. "So you're the brat that had my girl wrapped up all weekend? Why such a bitch?" he said a little coldly. "Because your 'girl' can't say she doesn't like me to her face and talks about instead with her friend... this is just like New York. Catch a ride with your little boyfriend Nora, I'm gone. Don't wait up for me when you get home." I stood up, stuffing my binder back into my satchel. The guy grabbed my wrist, "You aren't going anywhere, we're not done talking." he growled. I broke my wrist from his grip glaring daggers at him. "Don't try to scare me with your little tricks you scared little boy." I hissed at him before dodging out, as they all stared after me. I just hurried to my jeep and ignored the drenching rain as I drove. I just needed to get away. Get to the shore, something. I needed space. My mother was vacationing from me because she thought I was distant. It felt more like I couldn't understand them. I felt so numb to their emotion while they all kept going by. She'd rant on and on how I was like my father. Damn her, I didn't even know my father.

I saw a place called Bo's Arcade after driving for a good bit and it looked like a rough place... maybe I could cool down there and no one would bother me. Driving in and parking, I pulled out just my messenger bag and headed to the door. I looked to the guy there who was collecting money from some fellows just going in, I'm guessing as pay in. He looked me over with a frown but said nothing, just holding his hand out. I payed him his due and walked in. The smoke was the first to hit me. I ignored it and headed down the stairs where I heard the smack of pool balls. A game had just been finished up and some guys were paying up to an Irish man who was grinning wildly. As they walked out he looked to me with a quirked brow. His hair was a deep brown and cut short. His eyes a churning emerald green that kept my silver eyes captive. "Eyes of mist lass, you must wander a lot." he chuckled at me. It took me a minute to figure out what he meant, but I got what he meant. "No, I'm having to stay with my mother's friend while she vacations from me." I said with a little irritation, placing my bag down. "The name's Rixon, what be yours?" he held out a hand to me. I shook it tentatively. "Sora." I said simply. "Ah yes, it means 'sky' does it not?" he chuckled. I took off my sweater picking up a pool stick as he got the pool balls ready. We both knew we were about to play the game, but what were the stakes? He read my mind. "How about, we play the question game, you ask me, then I ask you while we play, and when we're done, you look like you could blow off some steam so you have to go to the beach with me and spend time with me there til midnight, but if you win, I'll do no such thing, and everytime you come here I'll pay your way in. Do we have a deal?" he smirked. Everytime, and that might be often, this place didn't seem half bad, minus him, the snoopy man, but still... "Alright, you've got yourself a deal Mr. Rixon." I said simply. "Rixon, just Rixon, and since I asked you a question last, it's your turn, and you get to break it." he grinned.

I took a deep breath leaned down pulling my stick back, I calculated which were my best options to focus on before hitting the white ball. "So, why talk to me out of nowhere? No one finds me approachable, at all." I added on with little less than tact. I could feel his eyes on me, measuring my body language, and weighing his answer. Two striped balls went in. Good. "Nice hit, and because you seem too interesting. You give off the vibe that you want to be left alone and that you're pissed off while you're eyes scream for help." His last words bit into me hard, making me scratch my pole against the table. I frowned, standing and moving out of the way as he grinned and walked over to take his turn. He leaned over the table as I waited. "Now, what's with the tattoo? Your mother can't possibly love that." he chuckled. "Actually my mother payed for it. She thought it would bring us closer. It was my idea to have it start as bluebird wings and turn into crow wings towards the bottom..." I mumbled nostalgically. He hit the balls, and just chuckled. "Well that's a first, and I'd love to see that whole tattoo one day little bird." he winked before leaning down to go again. I just rolled my eyes at him, blushing slightly. Not funny. "Whatever..." I grumbled trying to think of a question. I suddenly realized I wanted to know so much about him. It was compelling, but I wasn't stupid to show it. "How old are you anyway?" I asked, wishing I hadn't just wasted my question like that. He chuckled at me. "Nice question. And old enough to know I can look but I can't touch... yet." he smirked wider as his pool stick smacked against the white ball again. He got another two in. Wonderful, I was already down by three. "Next question is, what grade are you in?" his voice was nonchalant now. The white ball missed, pushing one of mine in.

"Junior in highschool, I turn 18 in the summer." I shrugged walking over to the table as we switched spots. I leveled myself to the table, eying the white ball, three more balls then the 8 ball. Wow, that sounded wrong, even in my head. I bit my bottom lip hitting the white ball and getting two of his in, my head hitting the table in practical almost defeat. I was not doing good tonight. "Ouch, be careful little bird." he chuckled, switching with me. "Why do you want to take me to the beach?" I asked. He mulled over my question for a moment as he looked for a way to get his ball in and then get the 8 ball in so he could win the game. "Well, A) because you look like the kind of person that could use the salty air to cool you off, and B) because if my friend comes here and catches me with you I won't hear the end of it for bending the rules for once." he chuckled. "Bending the rules? What do you mean by that?" I furrowed my brow in deep confusion. He hit his last ball in and was about to hit the 8 ball in before standing up and a wagging a long finger at me grinning. "Nah-uh-uh! My turn to ask a question." he chuckled. "Wanna go in my ride or follow me there?" he chuckled victoriously, hitting the ball in. Today was just not my day to win....

AN: End for now~ What'd ya think? Slight cliff hanger huh? ;] Review and tell me what you think. I might post the second chapter before, but who knows? I just love this too much.


	2. Chap 2: I'm losing control

**User Notes**

* * *

**AN: Do not own Hush, Hush. I own Sora though. 8D We'll see what happens at the beach and maybe more~  
Chapter Song: Dark Blue – Jack's Mannequin**

**Dark Blue – Jack's Mannequin  
Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..  
Just dark blue **

As I drove behind Rixon I questioned myself endlessly. The more I thought of questions for my sanity the more my head hurt. It was as if I was his puppet and he pulled my strings. I should've driven off before he could stop me. That's what I should probably do.  
Please Don't.  
I nearly leapt out of my skin as I heard the voice in my head. I shook myself and returned to focusing on following his car. I glanced at the watery horizon on the side and saw the upcoming parking lot. Taking a deep breath I pulled in after him and parked my jeep carefully. As I turned it off, he was at my door, opening it for me graciously. I found myself unable to look away from his kind gaze.  
"Thanks for not driving away." He chuckled at me.  
"A bet is a bet." I answered simply.

He led me out towards the shore, I felt a bit awkward. Looking towards the sunset I knew I'd be late getting back… perfect. This felt like something couples did, holding hands and kissing along the beach. I looked to Rixon noticing how he seemed so relax and at peace with himself. I wished I had that ability. To never feel awkward or nervous. The setting sun lit up his features favorably making me draw in a ragged breath as I chose to look away. We just walked in silence for a bit. I looked over the water and I felt his eyes monitoring every move I made.  
"Ok, this getting a tad awkward for me, so is there something you're not willing to say, spit it out." I said automatically, and regretted it a tad.  
"I was enjoying the silence, but whatever." He shrugged with a chuckle.  
We walked in silence a bit more. Was it just me, or was this awkward. Looking to his cool demeanor I knew it was just me. When the hell did I get so lame? Damn it, this was so unfair. Running a hand through my hair I looked out over the water again.  
"You look nice when you're quiet."  
"What?" I whipped my head in his direction too fast, feeling the whiplash, and rubbing my neck. Damn it all…

Why was it possible for this man to make me so unnerved? I felt so exposed under his gaze. All the work I'd put into making an armor and he just ripped it down with a glance. It wasn't fair. Not with him. I looked to him as he laughed at me having to stop. Well, he didn't look bad. Those deep endless emerald eyes and that burly red almost kind of brown auburn hair chopped just perfectly for him. The nine o'clock shadow on him, and those muscles, and fingers. Was it weird that I had a thing for long fingers? I should probably keep that to myself… The way his shirt clung to his chest… Looking back to the water I took a shaky breath to control myself. Way too old for me. What the hell was I doing out here in the first place?! I felt stupid. How could I be so stupid?  
"I gotta go." I said turning back to my car.  
"Sora, wait! I felt him grab me, and I was against his chest. My lips inches from his. I gave a small gulp. "Don't go." He murmured in a husky tone.  
"I have to… I have homework anyway." Wondering if he'd let me go if I reminded him of just how big the gap between us was.  
"I don't care, and I know you don't either."  
"How do you know?!"  
"Sora… please."  
I shook my head, "I can't. Sorry."  
Before I could get loose out of nowhere he pushed his lips roughly against mine. The taste of him engulfed me and I felt for a shy moment that I didn't want to leave him either. Was it the dark taste? The want in the kiss? The plea of it? Something, whatever it was, was telling me to stay. Screaming at me to stay with him. But as he pulled away I knew, I couldn't do it. I looked to those deep green eyes as they churned with emotion.  
"I gotta go." He suddenly said, letting me go.  
I knew it. I had to go. My legs flew from under me as he jogged away. I was left in the moist sand, crying for some reason. I didn't know why, I just know he didn't stop or turn back to lend me a hand.

Driving back to Nora's I could feel my stomach knotting up. I just took deep breaths, trying not to focus on it. Driving in silence as the radio boomed with Jack Mannequin's "Dark Blue", I just silently tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, rolling my head back with a yawn. Looking out onto the road, I could see the big house, former farm's shape getting bigger as I got closer and it got later and later. Humming the ironic lyrics under my breath I pulled up next to the far side of the house. Cutting off my jeep I continued humming the song as I got out. Maybe I'd just take a shower and do my homework tomorrow morning... that sounded like a better idea. Sneeking up the stairs quietly was no simple task with their ancient history... So old. Locking the door behind me, I was finally safe in my temporary room. Looking around I made sure the window was locked as well having heard about what had happened earlier this year. Curling under the covers I finally get to sleep. No one to bother me. Just an empty and peaceful sleep.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!!!

_It's... snowing. Looking around it's as if I can hear a voice calling for me. But where? Where is it coming from? Closing my eyes I let myself reach out. I can feel the voice now. It's... a male voice, calling for me. I want to find out who it is. I want to know. It'll kill me if I don't find out, I just know it! But, before I can reach the voice, take my hands and hold onto this man for dear life, the scenery's different and it's silent. I open my eyes seeing tall shelves with boxes on them. Glancing around myself more, I realize where I am, I'm in some sort of warehouse. There are shelves surrounding me everywhere. Getting that lonely lost feeling I can feel the fear creeping into my stomach and knotting it up like a talented little boyscout who wants his knot badge. _

_In the distance I hear taunting and eager fast footsteps. As if whoever's coming is running to me. Chasing after me. With that sickening notion and before I even turn around to see who it is I just begin running, refusing to look back. I'm scared. And I can just feel the footsteps getting closer as if I'm a snail running a marathon. Choking back the tears I just keep running. I don't want to get caught. It's just like when I was a kid and playing tag with the kids who didn't like me. I don't want my hair pulled. I don't want it! Running as fast as my long legs can take me, I suddenly see a dead end. I could've sworn the exit was there not two minutes ago! I kept running and shut my eyes for a minute. Opening them this time I see someone just standing there, as if waiting for me. Without thinking I run into the person's arms as he holds me in a crushing embrace._

"_I'm here. There's no reason to be scared. I promise." the voice whispered. It was the same one that was calling me in the field. It's so familiar. It's... Rixon._

_Looking up at him I see that face again as the footsteps are still coming in our direction now. He was wearing that winning smile he always did. His green eyes looked into my golden ones. I knew that if he wasn't holding me I would have collapsed. It was as if being around him gave me no strength._

"_Y-you promise?"_

"_I promise. I'll protect you no matter what." he whispered kissing away the tears that streaked my face. _

_Suddenly the footsteps stop and we're all alone as he looked down at me. I'm sure of it... right? I heard a gunshot and my body went cold and I felt something pierce through my back. Before I felt myself gone a look of pure pain and worry crossed Rixon's face as he whispered an apology._

"_I'm so sorry, please forgive me, Sora."_

* * *

"NO!" I sat up abruptly in bed, tears streaking my cheeks, broken out in a cold sweat. I took my hand, feeling around my chest and my back for the bullet hole. It wasn't there... it was all just a dream. Shaking as I sat there I heard footsteps running to my room. Nora slammed through the door, breathing apprehensively, phone in her hand as if she'd just sent a text message or something. We just stared at each other, me terrified and tearing like a mad woman, her out of breath and confused.

Within ten minutes, I don't know how though, Patch was there. I heard him enter the house, but didn't hear him come up the stairs. I'd gotten rid of my tears by now and Nora had shut my door giving me time to myself. I heard them talking more like fighting a bit outside. From what I could figure out, Patch said that I didn't deserve any compassion from Nora and that she should just let me cry and be scared. And Nora seemed to say that she wanted to apologize or something like that. And something about saying I looked helpless and it made her feel bad, I'm not sure, since I couldn't figure it out too much. After long enough they opened my door and just walked in as if I didn't care if they walked in or not. Really. I could've been in the shower or something... asshats.

"Sora?" Patch knew my name. That's a surprise.

"Yes?"

"Care to explain your outburst just earlier?" Asshat. Senior CHIEF of the asshat parade.

"It's none of your business. Why should I tell you?" Ha! Beat that.

Patch didn't respond and just turned away grumbling under his breath and left, dragging Nora with him and shut the door before she could say anything. I believe somewhere in between his mumblings he called me an ungrateful bitch... Sucker.

* * *

The rest of the week went by silently with no more incidents, minus the fact that I was having the same recurring nightmare every night. Patch nor Nora talked to me, but Nora was usually pulled away for some reason before she could say anything to me when she tried. Either that or Patch seemed to have perfect timing whenever she tried to talk to me. Her friend Vee ignored me as well. I ate alone when I chose to eat on occasion through out the week. I didn't return to Bo's Arcade either. If I could help it, I wouldn't be seeing Rixon for a long long time, maybe never again. Accept in my dreams it seemed. I found out that Friday after I got out of school that I was going to New York for a photo shoot. Yes I'm a model. It couldn't be helped, I needed friends somehow. At the thought of getting away for the weekend, I felt my smile grow. Closing my laptop, I was eager to get ready for a chance to get away. Goodbye Maine, hello New York, New York!

AN: So? Ya likey? Next chapter guess where our little Sora is venturing off to? 8D Course, she won't get away from these strange entanglements that easily. Review me you guys!!!


End file.
